


Big Bad Wolf

by LibidineTertius



Series: Leather and Lace (aka Modern Merlin in Costumes!) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Costumes, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, I mean I guess there is a smidgen of plot here but it's pretty damn thin, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Merlin is at a costume party dressed up like Little Red Riding Hood. He's everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.





	Big Bad Wolf

Merlin felt ridiculous. He was wearing a _skirt_. He might not be the biggest and butchest of men, but he also was very firmly a _guy_. He could see Lance and Gwen giggling at him from across the room. Yes, he’d lost a bet, but he’d kind of hoped they wouldn’t hold him to the consequences. He turned toward the drinks table and almost fell. Again. _Heels_. A skirt and heeled mary janes with knee socks. He wobbled with every step and if Merlin didn’t break an ankle tonight, it was going to be a damn miracle. 

The one and only mercy was that at least no one was all that likely to recognize him. In a puffy skirt and corsety thing, most people thought ‘girl,’ and he had acheap, curly blond wig to complete the effect. With the hood of his red cape pulled forward, Merlin didn’t even have to bother with illusions. (Just as well. Casting magic on himself was always iffy at best.) Better still, he made an _ugly_ girl, and Merlin was quickly discovering there was nothing so invisible at a party as an ugly girl. 

Merlin grabbed another bottle of lager and looked around to spot his friends. They’d been right by the potted plants a minute ago, but he couldn’t spot them now. Damn it. It was a big fucking house and Merlin didn’t want to go tromping all over it in his heeled shoes. Well, he was playing Little Red Riding Hood and what was it that people said about getting lost in the woods? Stay where you were so people could find you. Fine. Merlin made his way back over to the potted plants by the thick elaborate drapes. (How _rich_ was the guy who owned this house?) He perched his ass on the edge of the couch so he wouldn’t fall and drank his beer.

There were three guys on the couch: big, burly types that reminded Merlin of the jocks he’d known back in school who might talk to him alone but always looked down on him when they were with their friends. Hell, one of them was wearing a fake Indian costume with feathers and war paint. Charming. When one of them starting playing with the edge of Merlin’s red skirt, he felt his guts cramp in anxiety. No, these guys were totally the kind to get all offended that he’d ‘tricked’ them if they flirted with him and then figured out he was a girl. Merlin stood quickly, teetering, and headed for the window. He could wait there, admiring the view of the city and messing about with his mobile until Gwen and Lance rescued him. This really wasn’t his kind of party anyway. Too crowded with strangers, too loud with music, and… well, even the best party would have been a trial in this get-up.

It was a little cooler by the window and he shivered. Stupid skirt. Stupid thin cape. He checked his texts. Nothing. Maybe Gwen and Lance had gone somewhere quiet... He almost jumped out of his skin when something in his peripheral vision caught his eye; he turned toward the huge, layered drapes and someone was staring back at him. A _wolf_ someone. Merlin gawped, heart pounding. It was something out of a horror movie: huge and furry with fangs. It was a mask. Right. Obviously, a mask. But a really good one. “Heh,” Merlin said, trying to show he was a good sport. “Heh, uh, nice mask mate.”

“Shhh,” the wolf said, gesturing brusquely. “You want us to get caught?”

Merlin blinked, offended. It wasn’t like _he_ was the one sneaking around in the shadows. “What’s a matter with you, mate?”

The wolf shushed him again and grabbed Merlin’s wrist, tugging him back behind the curtains. Merlin tripped forward, grabbing at the guy for purchase so he wouldn’t fall on his face and got pulled into the wolf-guy’s arms. Merlin felt like an idiot and stumbled, trying to get his balance again, but the wolf guy lowered his head and whispered, “You look really nice.”

Vaguely off-balance mentally as well as physically now, Merlin looked up into his creepy, furry wolf-face and smiled. “Well, thanks.”

“Ready?” asked the guy and before Merlin could do more than kind of half-nod with no idea what the guy was talking about, he was spun around and pressed up against the cold glass. Merlin yelped from the cold and the wolf guy pressed one hand against his mouth, whispering “Shhh” in his ear and then, “Awhooo,” in a teasing voice. “You look good enough to eat.”

Merlin pushed back against the guy and blushed when he realized what was pressing up against his ass. Oh my god, he was wearing a skirt with a half- _naked_ wolf-guy behind a curtain. What if someone found them? Then he realized what he was thinking. What if no one found them? Wolf-guy was clearly here for sex. And Melin… well, it had been awhile, but he didn’t with men. Well… there had been a few fumbles in middle school, but he was a grown man and he didn’t have sex with strange guys at parties. Even if his cock was responding sympathetically to the prick grinding against his ass. “Hey,” he protested against the hand. “I think there’s been a mistake.” But the wolf-guy didn’t seem to hear or understand and when Merlin thrashed a little, the guy kissed his shoulder and growled in his ear, “No woodsman to save you now, Red.” A hand slipped up under Merlin’s puffy skirt and squeezed his ass. Merlin pressed his hot face to the glass, and the magic began to gather in his blood, his eyes going hot. The bright gold of them reflected in the glass. He had no plan what to do with the power. He just knew he needed to get away. Then the hand shifted and was stroking Merlin’s half-hard erection through his underwear. Merlin made an undignified “Meep!” against the wolf-guy’s hand and rolled his hips into the grip. It had been a long time since he’d had anything but his own hand and… well, obviously the guy knew he was a man despite the costume, so it wasn’t like he was about to get his ass kicked. Exchanging hand jobs with a stranger at a party wasn’t exactly what he'd come for tonight, but he could think of worse ways to spend the evening. Whimpering a little, he let his legs fall open, bracing himself as best he could in the dumb heels. 

The guy was humming in his ear and it took Merlin a minute to realize it was _Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood_. He laughed, rolling his hips with the strokes, and when the wolf-guy pushed down his underwear, he sighed in relief. It had been getting kind of tight in there. His cock jumped to the stranger’s hand and each hot pant Merlin made in response to the strokes fogged the glass beside his face. “Yeah,” he tried to encourage, but there was still a hand over his mouth, and it wasn’t like the guy was likely to hear him above the music anyway, so he stopped trying to talk, just squirming around in pleasure, thrusting and groaning while a total stranger gave him a hand job. When he came, body shivering and eyes rolling back, he slumped a little against the glass, laughing. Had he just come on Gwen’s costume? On the window? 

The stranger stroked him through his orgasm, then took his hand off Merlin’s mouth. Merlin sighed. He should turn around and exchange the favor. He just needed a moment to catch his breath.

A wet fingertip touched his asshole. Merlin jumped, almost fell, and the guy steadied him by the hips. “Hey, careful, Red,” the guy urged. “You’re going to break an ankle or something.”

Merlin turned his face to say, “Right?” Which wasn’t the point! He needed to say _Excuse me, I think there’s been some kind of mistake. I am not at all interested in getting assfucked by a stranger in a creepy mask. I think I’m going to get going now._ But, instead, he took a breath and braced his hands against the cold window while the finger went back to exploring his asshole. It didn’t hurt or anything. It just felt a little weird. Not super sexy. Kind of intrusive. Merlin considered protesting again. Hell, the guy seemed like he had a sense of humor. And, if he didn’t, Merlin could always throw magic in his face. It would do… something, probably, even if Merlin was rarely sure what. 

But then another finger started pressing against his hole, making the stretch a whole lot harder and Merlin whimpered. It still didn’t hurt, but that felt weird. And then the guy did something, stroking around inside him that… huh, okay, was kind of good, actually. Aching, but good. Merlin pressed back into it, trying to figure out how to get more of the good stroking feeling, because he thought he could get off on that. Then the guy _bit_ his shoulder. Not hard, but startling, and Merlin’s whole body clenched up in surprise. “Wow,” the guy said over his shoulder. “You’re really tight. Been awhile?” He reached between Merlin’s legs to play with his _balls_ and Merlin would have spread his legs wider if he could, but the damn underwear was in the way. He strained and murmured a few words, eyes changing. Relief! The underwear gone. A foolish use of magic, but his whole body was humming with the desire for touch. He braced his legs wide and let wolf-guy play with his balls while he fingered Merlin open. The man rolled them firmly. Fuck, that was good. Way better than his own hand.

When the fingers pulled out, Merlin tensed up again. One more chance to get out of here. He could pull away and run. With no underwear. Smelling like come. And with half an erection flopping around under his skirt. 

He was still hesitating when something bigger and blunter pressed up against his ass and- ow! Now it hurt. Merlin whimpered, fingers scrabbling against the glass. “Fuck,” he snarled. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” The guy was getting deeper and deeper and if any girl ever asked Merlin to go slow again he was going to remember this, because _ow_. It felt like a charlie horse in his _ass_. He knew the stranger was in all the way when he felt the skirts crunch up against his ass, all those little petticoat things riding up and then falling back down as the guy drew his hips back. 

A hand landed next to Merlin’s on the glass on either side and he was pressed up fully against the window as the guy began to fuck him in earnest, panting in his ear. The pain had quickly faded to a faint soreness, and Merlin pulled his hips back from the window again as he realized his cock was beginning to fill out again. From getting fucked up the ass. Wow. Okay, this was why guys did this. Merlin groaned a little, shifting his hips. _Yes_ , that improved the angle. Whatever the guy’s dick was doing now, it was even better! Merlin started cussing again quietly, wishing that he could get a hand on himself, because at this rate he bet he could get off again before the guy left.

The curtains shifted.

The guy _stopped_ fucking him. 

“The hell!”

Merlin turned. There was a woman there. Despite his eyes adjusting, he couldn’t see her perfectly in the dim light from the window, but she was blonde and pretty with a sweet, red mouth and a red dress… with a red cape… “Uh…”

“Pendragon, you asshole!” The woman stormed. “I was going to show everyone what a-“ Her hand was on the curtains and she was clearly in the process of ripping it open, about to reveal them.

Merlin, panicked, the only thing he could think of. Onwegalæa forsíÞas aldornere!

Then he was standing in the middle of a dim room with a cock still up his ass and no window holding up their weight. Merlin and the guy both fell, embarrassingly and painfully, to the carpet, rolling away from one another. The guy moaned, holding his cock with one hand and fumbling at his mask with the other, fumbling it off his head. “Bloody hell!” He moaned, face screwed up. “I think I broke my prick!”

Merlin’s ass wasn’t feeling so great either right at that moment, but he was more concerned with his dignity considering his skirt was up, showing off his bare ass and his plumped up cock. “I should probably go,” he said, trying to get to his feet.

The man was still clutching his dick, but he also looked at Merlin with a focused gaze. “Wait. No. How did we get up here?”

Merlin smiled fixedly. “Uh… I don’t know. I… uh, guess we ran.” 

The guy scowled. “We… ran? With my cock up your bum?”

Merlin could have died of the embarrassment. “Well, that would explain why I’m so sore.”

The guy laughed. He was really pretty when he laughed, all mussed blond hair and a twisted tooth that kept him from being model perfect. “That’s probably just because I’m hung like a wolf.”

Merlin took back every thought he’d had about the guy being cute. “Hung… like a wolf? Do you get off with wolves a lot?”

“It’s your fantasy!” the man protested. Then he hesitated. “Or… shit, I guess it wasn’t.” All of a sudden, he looked incredibly awkward. “I guess it was Sophia…” His face began to transform into something almost scared. “Shit… did I…?” Merlin stared, waiting for the guy to finish. He'd gone all weird and vulnerable now, which was funny on a guy built like a professional rugby player. The blond looked ready to bust a blood vessel. “I _covered_ your _mouth_!”

Ah. The guy just realized he’d accosted Merlin and was replaying the whole thing in his head, trying to decide just how awful a human being he was. Merlin considered stringing him along, but the blond looked utterly miserable. “I wasn’t having a bad time,” he assured, shrugging. “Though it would have been nice if you asked first.”

The blond covered his face in both hands, rubbing at it. “Shite.” He scrubbed them down his face and smiled sickly. “I’m so sorry.”

Merlin shrugged, feeling awkward at the apologies, and looked around. A bedroom. He could hear the party going on downstairs. He looked back at the miserable blond. The _naked_ blond. The incredibly fit, naked blond. “I wouldn’t say no to finishing you off.” Then he wrinkled his nose, looking at the guy’s somewhat softened erection. “Though if you could take off the condom that was in my _ass_ …”

“Oi!” the blond protested. “I had my fingers up in there without getting all precious about it!” But he also was carefully pulling off the condom, tying it off properly and tossing it in a nearby bin. “You’re sure…?”

Moving closer, Merlin put one hand on the blond’s shoulder and wrapped the other around his cock. “Well, so long as it isn’t broken…” From the low groan of pleasure in the back of the stranger’s throat, Merlin figured it wasn’t broken. Enjoying the little noises and musing on whether he'd be up for trying the buggery thing again, Merlin gradually backed him up against a wall. His feet hurt, but the blond’s head had fallen back against the wall and he was running his hands along Merlin’s corset-thing and digging around in those layers of petticoat to clutch at Merlin’s ass. Merlin smiled to himself, supposing he'd be off his feet soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is ridiculous. I just wanted an excuse for Arthur to fuck Merlin in a ruffled red skirt and heels. [This](https://www.yandy.com/Lusty-Lil-Red-Costume.php) is the costume Merlin was wearing, in case you needed to know that, and [this](https://www.etsy.com/listing/563501128/werewolf-headdress-mask-combo?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-accessories-other&utm_custom1=4e814d7e-edc2-4934-8827-4fb5ed9ef3ef&utm_content=go_304498835_22746112715_78727343435_pla-62390521681_c__563501128&gclid=CjwKCAiAiuTfBRAaEiwA4itUqHHql8gH_x9m2qf_107hcnnD2IAQmuN3R_3UntcWLHkCoycdbHb5EhoC3x0QAvD_BwE) is what Arthur was wearing.


End file.
